


Неизлечим

by Kursnic



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Single work, Soulmates, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Хроники развития неизлечимой болезни
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Poe Dameron
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E





	Неизлечим

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт-ау, где, встретившись, соулмейты должны время от времени касаться друг друга

_13-01-34ПБЯ_

Крики из допросной — обычное дело, но Хаксу не нравится их слушать. Он предпочитает порядок во всём. Никаких криков, никаких рыданий, никакого хаоса, только чёткая, отлаженная система. Жаль, что повстанческие отбросы вроде По Дэмерона чужды порядку. Им не место в том мире, к которому ведёт галактику Орден.

Кайло Рен закрывает за собой дверь, и его рваный плащ развевается от движения, словно клок тени, в которой живёт его хозяин. Таким, как он, тоже не место в правильном мире.

— Результаты? — коротко спрашивает Хакс.

— Файлы в дроиде серии ББ.

— Хорошо. Если он на Джаку, то он — наш.

— Оставлю это тебе.

Хакс с трудом сдерживает раздражение. Этот высокомерный тон! «Оставлю это тебе!» Как смеет этот выскочка, появившийся из ниоткуда, приказывать ему? Как смеет?!

Лёгкое любопытство заставляет Хакса взглянуть на пленного. Интересно, как выглядит лучший пилот Сопротивления? Выглядит жалко. Хотя едва ли хоть кто-то смог бы сохранить достойный вид после того, как Кайло Рен покопался у него в голове.

— Лучший пилот Сопротивления, — едва слышно бормочет Хакс, не замечая, что ноги двигаются будто сами по себе. Он всё ещё списывает это на любопытство.

Пленный, бессильно лежащий на пыточном столе, удерживаемый только прочными полосками металла, вдруг оживает — поднимает голову, подаётся вперёд. Вероятно, если отмыть всю эту кровь и грязь, он будет даже красив, — отстранёно думает Хакс.

Крупные кольца тёмных кудрей, точёное лицо, большие, живые глаза — Хаксу нравится то, что он видит. Он хочет рассмотреть поближе. Он хочет...

Он не может остановиться.

В груди поднимается паника: Хакс не может остановиться. Его, как шаттл после вхождения в атмосферу, притягивает к пленнику. И крушение завершается одним прикосновением его пальцев к колючей щеке. Хакс выдыхает с облегчением, и слышит такой же выдох.

— Что за? Какого криффа это было? Ты не...

Он уходит прежде, чем Дэмерон успевает договорить.

* * *

_05-07-34ПБЯ_

Пальцы дрожат. Раньше на это можно было не обращать внимания, достаточно было сосредоточиться как следует, чтобы хватка стала так же крепка, как и прежде, но теперь всё изменилось. Хакс с трудом удерживает чашку. И, что хуже, его недуг стал замечать и высший совет. Кеннеди слишком уж пристально смотрел на его крепко сцепленные в замок руки на последнем совещании. Значит, медлить больше нельзя.

В предоставленной ему комнате светло и прохладно. Хакса начинает колотить, зубы ходят ходуном от фантомного холода. Он знает, что температура его тела в норме. Он проходил медицинское обследование, с ним всё в порядке. Кроме того, что его сердце бешено колотится, словно он пробежал от одного до другого конца звёздного разрушителя.

Проклятый недуг, что поразил его — хаос. И имя ему По Дэмерон.

Реальность будто отзывается на мысль: двери распахиваются, и в комнату швыряют тело. Хакс, наконец, может избавиться от источника своей болезни. Но прежде...

Он снова чувствует это непреодолимое притяжение. И не только он: Дэмерон, связанный по рукам и ногам, исподволь тянется, ползёт ему навстречу. Хакс видит царапины на его щеках, ссадину на скуле — и сознание затапливает злость.

С рыком стянув перчатки, Хакс берёт в ладони чужое лицо. О, звёзды, этот поганец красив. Хаксу кажется, что он обнаружил у себя новые симптомы, но его манят обветренные тонкие губы, он не может насмотреться на них, он хочет ощутить их своими.

От подушечек пальцев, от ладоней, которыми Хакс гладит лицо Дэмерона, по рукам к локтям, плечам, по телу к груди и животу разливается эйфория. Мир приобретает восхитительную простоту: всё, чего хочется Хаксу сейчас — это прикосновение. И он получает его. Разум, истерзанный ожиданием и борьбой, сдаётся. Армитаж касается По Дэмерона, склоняется к нему, словно чёрная нахохлившаяся птица, прижимает свои губы к его в чистом порыве облегчения.

— Наручники, — хрипит По. — Сними...

Хакс даёт знак охране, и магнитные ключи ложатся в его ладонь. Голова приятно легка без холода и боли, так что Хакс снимает наручники с протянутых запястий — и тут же получает удар в висок. Но даже это приносит облегчение.

— Монстр! — выплёвывает Дэмерон. — Убийца!

Эти слова освежают куда лучше боли, и следующие удары Хакс блокирует. Дэмерону удаётся дважды пройти его защиту, разбив губу и оставив синяк на скуле. Его успехи впечатляют сильнее: расквашенный нос и рассечённая бровь. И снова Хакс ничего не может с собой поделать: он любуется Дэмероном, как дикой стихией, даже понимая, что он всего лишь проявление беспорядка и хаоса.

Хакс улучает момент — и бластер в его руке смотрит точно между напряжённо сведённых бровей. Нужно выстрелить. Он должен выстрелить. Он пришёл сюда, он заплатил, он...

Он медлит. Всего несколько секунд, но они становятся роковыми. Когда кулак бьёт ему в висок второй раз, Хакс не рассчитывает очнуться.

* * *

_27-10-34ПБЯ_

Три месяца. Оптимальный период между встречами. Симптомы ограничиваются лёгким тремором конечностей, незначительно повышается сердечный ритм и тревожность, ухудшается качество сна.

Хакс делает пометки в рабочем календаре. Он не может усмирить хаос, но может упорядочить его появление.

Раз в три месяца встретиться на нейтральной территории бескрайней галактики, пожать руки (вполне достаточная степень контакта), — и назначить следующую встречу. Разумеется, всё совершенно секретно. Может, расхлябанное Сопротивление и спустит своему лучшему плоту встречи с врагом, а вот для Хакса это — обвинение в предательстве и показательная казнь.

Дэмерон появляется с опозданием. Он пересекает порог, держа перед собой бластер.

— Я должен убить тебя.

— И я тебя.

— Галактика станет лучше, если ты умрёшь.

Хакс кивает:

— Я думаю о тебе точно так же.

Дэмерон дёргается, пытается сопротивляться, но Хакс видит, что он безнадёжно проиграл. Он делает один нетвёрдый шаг, потом второй, потом почти падает на Хакса и, неприятно тыкая ему под челюсть дулом, кусает за шею.

Хакс не хочет отвечать, но по телу пробегает знакомая дрожь облегчения. Он запрокидывает голову, открывая больше места для укусов. Боль и кровь — он готов принять это от врага.

* * *

_дата-неизвестна-35ПБЯ_

Хакс перестал считать. Не имеет никакого значения, которая по счёту эта их встреча. Сколько их должно было быть? Не более четырёх. Сколько их было? Хакс не хочет знать.

Дэмерон ждёт его в номере, вскакивает с кровати, подхватывает у порога, впивается поцелуем — влажным, развратным — прижимается всем телом, стонет.

Гравитация их связи прижимает их друг к другу, делает весь мир неважным и далёким. Хаксу больше и не нужно. Он давно уже понял, что не в силах остановить своё падение. Если бы он мог вернуться во времени, то попросил бы Рена убить проклятого пилота сразу после допроса.

Теперь они не могут убить друг друга. Даже мысль об этом причиняет боль.

Хакс раздевается быстро и чётко, по отрепетированной тысячи раз инструкции. Дэмерон никак не комментирует свежие синяки, неровными кольцами смыкающиеся на шее, игнорирует повязку на сломанных рёбрах. Он встаёт на носочки, тянет за волосы, чтобы поцеловать — как же он любит целоваться! — и Хакс падает в пучину безмятежности, игнорируя боль в теле, опасность и груз бессонных ночей. Он чувствует, что мир застыл размытыми росчерками звёзд за бортом корабля.

По какой-то странной причине Дэмерон не причиняет ему лишней боли. Хакс прогибается под его прикосновениями, ловит поцелуи, стонет от ощущения его пальцев внутри — и думает: не противно ли ему? Всё то время, что они не занимаются сексом, Дэмерон не скрывает своего отвращения. Лучше бы так было всегда. Так у Хакса не возникало бы иллюзий.

Он знает, кто он такой. И знает — если бы не нелепая прихоть Силы, Дэмерон скорее отрезал бы себе руку, чем коснулся его с той нежностью и лаской, на которую его вынуждает их связь.

Уходя, Хакс оставляет флэш-карту в кармане потёртой кожаной куртки.

* * *

_дата-неизвестна-35ПБЯ_

Он чувствует Дэмерона с момента его появления на «Непреклонном». Его болезненно тянет навстречу, руки дрожат в предвкушении, всё внутри замирает. Он выпрямляется гордо и свободно, прямо как раньше, до того, как он потерял уверенность в несокрушимости своего мира.

Прайд кидает на него подозрительный взгляд — плевать, на всё плевать.

— Могу я сопровождать вас, сэр? — учтиво спрашивает Хакс.

— Разумеется.

Он выполняет распоряжения Прайда с таким рвением, словно ему снова шестнадцать, а седовласый офицер перед ним — пример для подражания, эталон достоинства и чести. Будто Хакс ещё не знает, как сильно тот его презирает и на что готов пойти, чтобы унизить.

Он вспоминает нежные руки По на своих бёдрах. Верховный Лидер далеко, Хакс не чувствует его ледяной хватки в своём мозгу, и он позволяет себе думать о повстанческом отродье как о По. Он никогда не называл его так вслух, — и никогда не назовёт.

Прошло почти два месяца без встреч и Хакс умирает от желания увидеть карие глаза По. Прижать ладонь к щеке По. Зарыться носом в буйные пряди По.

Их связь, эту безумная шутка Силы, эта неизлечимая болезнь — она захватила Хакса целиком. Ему никогда не исцелиться. Он обречён. Он перестал сопротивляться.

Вся его выдержка уходит на то, чтобы не ринуться вперёд, только завидев знакомый силуэт. У него нет плана, он импровизирует и, возможно, По бы гордился им, если бы ему было дело до врага.

Хакс стреляет в штурмовиков, и каждый выстрел — его собственная, собственноручная казнь.

Он позволяет себе полную капитуляцию: останавливает Дэмерона у дверей в ангары, прижимает к панорамному окну и целует — так, как его научил По, как в последний раз. Просто в последний раз.

Отпуская лацканы его куртки, глядя ему вслед, Хакс продолжает строить планы на следующую встречу, хотя отлично понимает, что её не будет.

Дэмерон заразил его опаснейшим недугом: надеждой.

* * *

_дата-неизвестна—ПБЯ_

— Эй, Хагз, — Дэмерон осторожно убирает прядь волос с его лба. — Ты проснулся?

Всё тело болит так сильно, что глаза слезятся.

Хакс обещал никогда в жизни этого не делать. Но ему выстрелили в грудь почти в упор, после такого жизни обрываются.

Он смаргивает слёзы и шепчет:

— По.


End file.
